


Dracula

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 2013tvseries, Anger, Angst, Blood, Comfort, DraculaAU, F/M, Fantasy, Fencing, Fighting for love, Fluff, Gore, Honor, Hurt, Inspired By A Show, Loyalty, Masquerade Ball, Middle Ages, No chat noir, Reincarnation, Romance, Sex, Soulmates, Swords, Torture, Violence, Witch Trials, adrienette - Freeform, broken hearted, burning at the stake, classic vampire lore, medieval to victorian era, middle ages AU, no ladybug, no superhero au, not based on the classic novel by Bram Stoker, not fully historically accurate, pricking, private library, trigger warning, victorian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien awakens centuries later in Victorian London as a vampire searching to end the Order of Akuma. A legion made by his father centuries earlier after losing his wife and blaming God for taking her from him, causing him to turn away from the Order of Miraculous. Adrien had been a war hero, defending the church from the Turks as he fought with the Order of Miraculous. He had settled down with his gorgeous wife until his father had her ripped from him and burned at the stake before his eyes. Now in Victorian London, he seeks vengeance for his father's crimes, working with his trusted butler, Nino, to wipe out  the Order of Akuma from the inside out along with his father. He secretly murders criminals to quench his uncontrollable thirst. But when he catches the gaze of a young assistant school mistress named, Marinette Dupain-Cheng while walking through town, he realizes something familiar about her and seeks to win over her heart. But first he has to pull her away from Luka, a lawyer that she is betrothed to against her own wishes and that her artisocratic so-called  best friend, Chloe, is trying to  steal from her. Meanwhile, while Adrien is in confliction over Marinette two vampire hunters arrive.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 97
Kudos: 61





	1. The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fantasyandromancelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyandromancelover/gifts).



> **I was messaged by fantasyandromancelover if I took requests and they threw this amazing plot at me inspired by the 2013 tv series, Dracula. I had never seen it, but watched the first episode and was hooked. I literally went out and bought the dvd online. XD So, I started to write it and here we are. I hope that they enjoy what I've written so far! :) I tried really hard to give this justice. There is a lot of violence in this and a lot of disturbing things. Just warning you all. I didn't hold back. XD Anyway, enjoy!**

Adrien was a war hero in his towns’ eyes. He had defended the church from the Turks and had become recognized by all. He had slashed through men that everyone had feared without so much as a glance because he knew what he was doing was for the better of his people. The better of the church. Everything he had done was praised and approved by the Lord himself and it was a great honor for the _Order of Miraculous_ for him to do so. He was very talented with the blade and he didn’t need anyone to tell him that. The echoes of cries from the men he had slain echoed and haunted him as he woke up in his bed. 

He gasped and sat up, peering over at his soundly sleeping wife. She was gorgeous and he didn’t feel like he deserved such a beautiful maiden. Her dark luscious hair was spread out along her white pillow and the sunlight reflected off her flawless pale skin. Her cheeks were slightly rouged and her lips were swollen from their night of passion. He tried to love her every night that he could to show her just how much he appreciated her. He sighed as he took in her rounded breasts and he brought the blanket up to cover her more. 

She stirred and sighed as she slowly opened her eyes to stare at him with a warm smile. “What art thee doing?” 

Adrien shook his head as he smiled down at her. “Just admiring how the sun is reflecting on thine eyes, M’Lady.” 

She softly smiled and shook her head as she took his hand in hers, turning it palm up as she began to trace slow gentle circles with her fingertip. She ran her finger up along the curve of his thumb and back down to the center of his palm. It sent heat between his thighs and she slowly brought his palm to her gentle lips, giving it a chaste kiss as her sapphire eyes caught his emerald ones. 

“Thou shall be the death of me, fair maiden.” Adrien growled under his breath as she let his hand go and he gently rolled on top of her, capturing her in his arms as he caressed her tendrils of hair and peered into her seductive gaze. 

“Will I? I seem to believe that thy love reaches many places.” She teased as she brushed her fingers along his cheek. 

“Shall I prove my loyalty to thee again-” Adrien kissed her cheek. “-and again-” He kissed her neck, causing her to arch her back. “-and again-” He kissed between her rounded breasts. “-and further more…” He slowly let his warm breath linger on her soft skin as he made his way between her legs where dark curls sat. “-again.” He sighed against her sex and captured her with his mouth, causing her to arch her back and gasp as her fingers tangled in his messy golden hair. 

A deep loud knock sounded on their door and Adrien groaned in complaint at being interrupted. “It shall only be a mere moment, M’Lady.” 

“Be swift, M’Lord.” His wife sighed as she watched him get up and slip on his wool trousers. He threw his white linen tunic on and let it fall loosely around his hips as he walked over to grab the door, grabbing his sword on the way. 

His wife watched him as he opened the door and was met by two of his father’s men in armour. “What is it?” Adrien stared at the two men with serious expressions. Their right hands sat on the hilts of their blades. Adrien suddenly felt threatened like he was going to have to fight two men that he had deemed his friends previously. 

“Katherine Nightingale!” One of the men finally spoke and Adrien suddenly drew his sword. “Let us pass, M’Lord.” 

“Why should I let thee pass when what thee seek is mine?” Adrien bit the words out past his clenched teeth as he glared at them. 

“She is to be trialed as a witch, M’Lord. Nothing more and nothing less.” One of the men spoke without so much as a thought. 

“Who ordered such an act?” Adrien glared and stood his ground. “Who ordered thee to come into my home and taketh what is mine?” He was going to fight. There was no reason for them to steal his wife away from him. 

He heard his wife scrambling to get dressed behind him and he didn’t dare move his gaze from the two muscular men in front of him. 

“Thou father, Sir Gabriel Agreste, M’Lord.” The other man spoke. “Now, step aside so that I may do my bidding.” 

Adrien lunged forward and placed the blade of his sword to the man’s neck. “One swift move and I can slice thee throat and leave thee where thou stand, bleeding on my floor like a poor pheasant. Is that what thou wish to be done?” 

“I am only doing thy father’s bidding, M’Lord. She has proven to be worthy of being trialed. I know nothing more.” The man swallowed hard and Adrien lowered his blade. “There is nothing more thee can do.” 

Adrien felt his wife’s hand on his shoulder and he peered over enough to keep one eye on the men and one on her. “Stand down, M’Lord. I shall do as I am asked. I shall return to thee by daylight. Promise.” She kissed his cheek and walked past him, letting her hand linger along his bicep. 

“No!” Adrien ran and grabbed her, yanking her back towards himself. “I shan't let thee. I am thine and thou art mine.” He couldn’t let her go. He knew that as soon as she went out that door… She was gone forever. 

“Adrien…” His wife walked back towards him and placed her hands on the sides of his face, bringing his head down to press her forehead against his. “It shall be okay. Everything will be brought to light and unfolded. Promise. Trust me, M’Lord.” She rubbed the tip of her nose against his before she captured his lips in a kiss that spoke well beyond her words. Said that he most likely would never get to drink from them again. 

“No. I shan’t let thee.” Adrien broke the kiss to argue as his heart shattered within his chest. “I shan’t lose thee.” 

“Thou aren’t losing me, but art gaining a star in the heavens, M’Lord.” She smiled warmly as she pulled away from him. Her words did not elude him. He knew what she was saying and he didn’t like it anymore than what he had thought before. She was saying good-bye and it broke him deeply.

Adrien watched them take her away and right after they closed the door he hurried to get dressed and meet with his father over the matter. He wasn’t going to let her go without a fight just because he had a quarrel with his father. It did not make this an equal punishment for not joining his father’s heinous cause. 

***

Katherine found herself in a cell within the underbelly of this massive castle. The walls were stone and coated in dirt. Rats ran around her feet and scurried off towards a hole in the wall. She moved her toes and felt the wet dirt beneath her feet. The fine strands of yellow straw made her think of her husband’s golden hair and only made her heart ache more for him. It was the only solace that she found in her new home. If she even wanted to venture into calling it that because it was anything but. 

She swallowed hard, barely able to breathe from the stench of the place. Moans and screams echoed through the vast room of cells and she could barely make out the other prisoners. She tugged at her wrists and found them to be in shackles. Her white undergarments were tarnished with dark stains of caked blood from the night prior. Her body ached and she knew that her lip was split by the metallic taste on her tongue as she ran it along the corner of her top lip. A bucket sat off in the corner and she could only imagine what was in it. Not that she wanted to. 

The sharp sound of keys rattling brought her attention back to the metal woven door and her heart leaped in her chest, hoping that she would be freed. 

“Sir Gabriel Agreste wishes to further his questioning with thee.” The guard spoke in an ominous and booming voice as he undid her wrists from the wall only to encase them in yet another pair of shackles. Her ankles were shackled together by rusted chains and she could feel how raw her skin was beneath them. It tore at her soft flesh and caused a wetness that she could only assume was fresh blood. 

The man pulled her by the chain between her wrists to another room where she was put on a steel hook by one of the links in her chains. The man grabbed the crank and began to slowly hoist her up, causing her to rise up on her toes. Her toes barely touched the dirty ground and her shoulders ached as she watched a stoic and regal man enter the room. 

“Good Morn, _witch_.” His voice was like a serpent that was lying in the bushes and she despised it. 

Katherine spit towards him in her anger and he only laughed in a malice filled tone. “I spit on thee.” 

“I quite see that.” Gabriel slowly circled around her and pulled a golden cross from his back. A crucified Jesus was sculpted on the gold item. He pulled the end of the cross off to showcase a steel dagger. He ran it along her jawline and let it rest beneath her chin, tilting her head up as she panted in her anger. “But no one can save thee now. Not even my own blood!”

“He will come find thee and rip thy black heart from thy chest!” Katherine spit the words past her lips and Gabriel spoke without so much as a thought. “Thou have quite the tongue. Perhaps I should remove it.” 

Katherine glared at the demon that stood in front of her. He resembled Satan more than God and she tried to not let her anxiety get the best of her. She pressed her lips together as he ran the tip of his blade down her neck and sliced her thin clothing from her body. She flinched and screwed her eyes tight as he admired her body. 

“I now see what my son sees in thee. Thou art quite the fair maiden. But that doesn’t change that thou are a _black witch_!” Gabriel replaced the sheath back on the dagger and set it down to replace it with a long steel needle. “Shall we begin the pricking?” 

Katherine swallowed hard as she clenched her hands into fists. He brought the point of the long steel needle against the lower right side of her stomach, searching for the spot that made her a witch. Gabriel searched her gaze as she panted and he jammed the needle into her flesh with a sneer, causing her breath to catch and her lips to part with no sound.

***

Adrien made his way to the castle and burst through the doors, not caring that his father’s maid tried to stop him from going to find his father. She kept protesting and trying to stop him to no avail. 

“What is this act in which thou blame my wife?” Adrien burst out in anger at his father’s back. 

“Thou decided not to join my legion, the _Order of Akuma._ Even after thou knew what the _Order of Miraculous_ did to thy mother! Yet thou still refuse to join me in thy quest! I shall make the whole world bow at my feet and turn against their precious God and have no choice but to turn to me for their woes! Since my own flesh and blood won’t join me... I shall trial the only thing thee love as a witch. A _black_ witch. Tonight when the moon rises… we shall really see the truth. And thou, my son- shall watch and see what he has _DONE_ by disobeying me!” Gabriel left him alone as he walked out of the room without so much as another word. 

Adrien ran after him, but two guards grabbed him to stop him from attacking his father for what he had said. “Let me at least see her face again! FATHER! FATHER! Thou DO NOT get to do this just because thee lost MOTHER!” He was left in silence and everything in him felt sick and wanted to scream. He wanted to burn the castle down and watch everything in it turn to ash. Wanted to take back what was his. 

Adrien was angry, upset, and heartbroken. He couldn’t lose her. She was the only light in his darkness and he needed her. He panted and fought himself free. The rest of his day was filled with practicing. He sparred with hay filled targets and wooden ones until he could no longer fight. He was livid to say the least and he obsessed over how to save her before it was too late. 

Before long the sun set and he was pulled from his home by two men and a note from his father. He swallowed hard and ran to where they were going to burn her at the stake and his eyes widened as he heard her screams and watched her encased in flames, already beyond saving. He suddenly lunged forward, wanting to pull her from the post she had been tied to before the fire could do further damage to her body, but the two men grabbed his arms and yanked him back. He fell to his knees as she screamed and stared at him with pain filled eyes and he let out a primal blood curdling yell of anguish as he watched his soulmate perish. He couldn’t do anything to save her. His training had been wasted and even though he was a war hero… he hadn’t been able to be hers when she had needed him most. That feeling ran through his body and vibrated in his very bones as he felt more pain than a flaming hot blade could give as his heart broke and he burst into anger filled tears that ripped through his body and twisted like a rusted knife. Nothing could give him more pain than this. Nothing could hurt him further than losing her. Than watching her burn with her gaze locked on his and her sharp screams echoing in his ears. 

The men shoved him to the ground and Adrien dragged his nails through the dirt as he gasped for air and filled with more rage. A rage that was hot as coals and made his knuckles white and jaw set. He wanted to end it all. Wanted to kill his father and rip his cold heart from his chest. He knew right then that he would spend his days… ripping the _Order of Akuma_ right from beneath his father’s feet and tearing it to shreds right before his cold dead stare. 

Adrien stood up, ripping dirt from the ground as he pulled his sword from his hip and ran towards the castle to find his father. His father caught him by his fist that currently held his blade in mid-air, pulled him close to whisper in his ear. 

“Thou art nothing to _me_. Much like God. Now God has wronged thee as well.” He sneered with a deep growl as his fangs slid down and suddenly he sank them into Adrien’s pulse point, causing him to black out.

  
  


**Songs I wrote to:**

[ **Artemis by Lindsey Stirling** ](https://youtu.be/VsN7E35LpJE)

[ **Underground by Lindsey Stirling** ](https://youtu.be/EJ09pSuA9hw)


	2. Chapter 2

_Adrien gasped as he woke up from his long slumber. He was disoriented and all he knew was that; one he was in some sort of stone casket that was locked away, two that it was in some sort of tomb, three there was blood in his mouth, and four… he was insatiably hungry. So incredibly thirsty that he couldn’t quench it with the body that someone had so graciously put there for him to return back from his hibernation._

_He purred as he clenched the dead body closer to himself, peering over it to stare at the man that had brought him back. The man standing before him had skin the color of milk chocolate and warm brown eyes that glowed in the little light that poured in through a crack in the ceiling. He wore a worn out black pin striped suit, a golden pocket watch was attached to his matching vest, and his shoes had seen better days. His black hat was worn down slightly and Adrien suddenly growled and threw the corpse off to the side, walking up to the man while he wiped the blood from his mouth._

_The man backed up against a wall and panted as Adrien got closer to him, slamming his hand around the man’s neck. “Who art thou?”_

_“Nino- Nino Lahiffe, Sir.” The man swallowed hard and waited for Adrien to speak._

_“Give me one damn good reason why I shan’t kill thee where thee stand!” Adrien growled as he showcased his fangs with a hiss and a deep purr._

_“I believe I just brought you back from Hell, Sir.” Nino swallowed hard and felt Adrien’s grip loosen on his neck as he pulled it away._

_His hand trembled and he grabbed it before he sneered the next few words. “Then find me something to eat! I am famished. And I do not want someone innocent as a flower on a spring morn. I want a criminal. Not a peasant. Someone worthy of my hunt. Tell me. Who may I devour?”_

_“There were a few Turks and terrorists that were chasing after me, Sir. I have been running my whole life and I grow tired. Tis why I hid here. I managed to snuff one out on your coffin, but there are plenty more Sir. I believe they might suffice.” Nino swallowed hard again, loosening the cravat around his neck._

_“Grand.” Adrien purred as he turned away from Nino and sniffed the air to try and gather their scent from the man’s suit. “Do not move from thy place. I will come back for thee and thee shall serve me with thy great gratitude for freeing thee from thy grand burden.”_

_“Th-thank you, Sir.” Nino stumbled on his words as he watched the vampire leap up through the hole in the ceiling of the tomb and out into the night like some wild cat leaping up onto a tree. His heart stopped and he nearly lost his breath at the sight._

***

Adrien adjusted his silver cravat as he peered into the mirror and found no reflection. He didn’t need a mirror to fix his clothing when he knew what it looked like. That’s what he had Nino for anyway. To make sure that he was right as rain. He swallowed hard and adjusted his black double breasted waistcoat. It had taken him a long time to get away from speaking old english. He did a great deal of learning with Nino, his trusted Butler and right hand man, to sound more modern and of this era. 

It had been some time since he had fed and he spent a large deal of his time pretending to be fine. Pretending to be satiated enough to live without picturing young women’s throats in between his fangs. The warm sound of their hearts beating in his ears and the power of their life force pumping through his still veins with their warmth wrapped around his hardened length. It almost made him feel closer to being alive. Like his heart was beating once more. But even though his heart didn’t beat any longer… it still ached from losing his wife. A memory that was still very fresh in his mind. The image of her burning in flames ricocheted through his mind like the echo of a pistol. 

He cleared his dry throat as Nino walked into his bedroom, finding him slipping silver cufflinks into his white button down shirt. “What is it, Nino?” Adrien pulled on the front of his long, dark grey, frock coat as he adjusted it to be the way he liked. 

“Seems there is talk of the _Order of Akuma_ in the town today, Sir.” Nino spoke with a serious tone as he fixed Adrien’s silk cravat. 

“Don’t sell me a dog, Nino. Is this true?” Adrien searched the man’s gaze and pushed his energy into his butler to seek the truth from his heartbeat. 

“Tis true Sir. Every bit of it. I would never sell you a dog. Only fools would dare to do such a thing to someone as distinguished as you.” Nino smiled at his friend and pat Adrien’s chest. “You look absolutely dashing, Sir.” 

“I should hope so. This coat cost me more than I had planned. Now, I am going for a stroll. Care to take me in the carriage?” Adrien pat Nino on the shoulder and watched him nod. 

“Of course, Sir.” Nino walked with him out of the mansion and into a black horse drawn carriage. He opened the door for Adrien and waited for him to climb inside before taking off down the street and into town. 

The ride didn’t take long and Adrien peeked from behind the red curtains at the lake that was off to the side. The moonlight caused the water to glow as ripples ran through the mirrored surface. It was just about dark and the only places open were the taverns and late night restaurants. Of course the local brothels were always open and welcoming if you fancied such a venture, but Adrien didn’t really play around too much within those… unless there happened to be a target inside one. Then he’d gladly step foot inside a house of sin for some good old fun, but it wouldn’t be with one of the jammiest bits of jam that resided there with their Madame. No, he’d be there for the pigeon-livered wolf hiding amongst the vazey lambs.

The carriage came to a stop and Nino jumped down to open the door for Adrien. He put his hat on and stepped out of the carriage and into the moonlight. The streets were lit up by gas lamps and it caused the streets to sparkle in the low lights. 

“I shouldn’t be long. Wait for me.” Adrien winked at Nino as he took off down the street, taking in the lively music that blasted out of the nearby taverns and brothels around him. 

He was lost in the scents that wafted through the air and the music that leaked from each doorway when he heard a woman giggle as she stumbled out of a door with another woman. 

“Chloe… I am fine… There is no need to worry about silly ol’ me.” The woman giggled as she tried to push away her blonde friend. 

Adrien watched her with curiosity from an alleyway as the woman stumbled. 

“Marinette. You are certainly more than half rats currently. You are not to ride home alone. I will accompany you. I insist.” Chloe giggled as she grabbed her best friend’s arm and helped her stand up-right. “Let me grab your coat. You left the damned thing inside.” 

“Alright. I will just wait here for you to return.” Marinette leaned against the building and giggled softly, bringing her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Adrien tilted his head and stared at her, taking in her dark hair and sapphire eyes. They felt so familiar and he became even more perplexed as she caught his gaze and held it for a long period of time. Her cheeks flushed a deeper rose as she watched him with interest. She slowly let her bottom lip go from her teeth and he watched it bounce, swollen, and rouged from her blood pooling there. Katherine’s form flashed over Marinette’s and caused him to tilt his head slightly as he looked her over. He licked his lips as he tried to understand it all. He started to walk towards her as she pushed herself away from the building to do the same when a man came out with dark hair to take her arm in his. 

“Marinette. Chloe found me inside. She thought I should call you a carriage and accompany you both home.” The man smiled at her and looked to where she had been looking, finding no one there. 

“Luka… you needn’t do such things. We are perfectly fine. I’m a big girl.” Marinette smacked his forearm with her hand and giggled. 

“Something tells me that you have been smothering enough parrots this evening to put a sailor to shame. I think you have had quite enough fun, Miss. Dupain-Cheng.” Luka chuckled as he whistled, calling over a carriage to take them both home. “Come. Your mother is probably worried sick about you.” 

“Ah… she is not my keeper and neither are you.” Marinette poked him on the tip of his nose and giggled. “Besides I am an assistant teacher. I am very studious. I certainly am not some vazey woman, Mr. Couffaine. Don’t you forget that.” She shoved his shoulder and Luka smiled warmly at her. 

“Yes well. I am a lawyer and I can see through your lies, Miss. Dupain-Cheng. Your mother must be worried sick about you. In fact! I can see her pacing her kitchen as we speak.” Luka smirked and Marinette rolled her eyes. “Such an afternoonified lady with such a childish demeanor.” 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Marinette scoffed and scooted away from him. 

“It just means that you are… very naive.” Luka smiled at her and tried to recover the damage he had made. 

“I am certainly not some innocent lamb, Mr. Couffaine.” Marinette crossed her arms as Chloe got into the carriage. 

“Excuse me… did I miss something? Why is she pouting like some foolish child?” Chloe stared at her best friend with a raised eyebrow. 

“Nothing. Tis not important. What is important is that I see you two home safely.” Luka sighed and hit the roof for the driver to move. 

Marinette moved the curtain out of the way and caught sight of the mysterious man with glowing emerald eyes again. He watched the carriage with this hunter-like quality and it only made her heart beat louder in her chest. There was something so familiar about him. Something so dark and mysterious, sexy. She was betrothed to Mr. Luka Couffaine, not by her choice, but her heart was suddenly beating for a man that she could not have and had never spoken to.

“What are you gawking at, Marinette?” Chloe chimed in and she suddenly pulled away from the curtain as she watched the mysterious man smirk at her and tip his hat. 

“Nothing. Nothing at all. So, what are we doing next?” Marinette tried to shake off the tingling feeling between her legs. It was unfamiliar to her and she had no idea what had gotten into her. She took her white lace fan from her waist and opened it to fan her face as she tried to cool off her heated skin. 

“You look quite flushed. Are you sure you are well?” Chloe took in her roughed cheeks and swollen lips. 

“Yes. I’m quite alright.” Marinette tried to make her stop talking as she glared past her fan. 

“She is right. You do seem a bit flush, love.” Luka took in her warm skin and touched her neck with the back of his fingers, causing her to shiver. She had no idea what had gotten into her or even what this was. Maybe she had had too much to drink and it was all going to her head. “And you are quite warm. Perhaps we should get you to bed sooner.” 

“I’m fine… promise.” Marinette swatted Luka’s hands away and went back to peering out the window. “But perhaps I should lie down at home.” She sighed, as she got lost staring at the stars. 

***

Adrien pushed open his front door, in irritation, as he tugged off his coat. “There was no _Order of Akuma_ anywhere to be found out there, Nino. What happened to not selling me a dog, hm? Are you really some fool?” 

“My condolences, Sir. I was told that there would be some there.” Nino took his hat off and bowed his head as he watched his best friend walk over to a small golden drinking cart and grab the crystal decanter from it. He poured himself a glass of brandy and swirled it in his hand before he brought it to his lips. 

“Did you not gander at the map and pinpoint where one would be? We create these things to be punctual and successful! This is why we track these men!” Adrien grabbed manila file folders and slammed five down onto a desk. He flung open one at a time. “Luke McCallen! _Hornswoggler_ and Owner of a well known shipping company. Rapes and sells women for trade on the side.” He flung the photo of this dapper dressed man towards Nino. “Brendan Baker! A wealthy factory owner, who enslaves children! And don’t get me started… on Gabriel _Agreste_ , Nino. For he is the worst of them all.” Adrien shook his crystal glass at his butler, slamming his palm down on the files. “I want every last one snuffed out so that we can tear the _Order_ from the inside out! Now you promised me your servitude…” 

“Yes Sir.” Nino bowed and waited for a moment as Adrien set his glass down on the table and braced himself on it with his palms as he stared at all of the criminals. “You know she was not her. She may look like her, but she most certainly was not Kath-” 

“DON’T SPEAK HER NAME IN MY PRESENCE!” Adrien flung his head up in anger at his butler. “I am fully capable of understanding that it was not… HER.” 

“But you also acknowledge that she has her blood coursing through her veins and that intrigues you.” Nino tilted his head and poured himself a drink. 

“She does not simply intrigue me, Nino.” Adrien brought his drink to his lips as he swirled it until the rim touched his lips. “It absolutely rattles me to my very core, Lahiffe.” 

“You only fear what you can not control. And you need to feed, Sir.” Nino walked over, sipping from his glass, and peered down at one of the men. He compared the information to the map and searched around it. He licked his lips and pointed to one small area of town with his glass in his hand. “He is known to be seen in this brothel. If you hurry, you may make it before dawn.” 

Adrien was still lost in the woman he saw walking around town with her friend. He stared into his drink and got lost in its warm amber hue. “I am afraid that I will hurt her. Turn her into this abomination that I have been forced to become. No one deserves this Hell, Nino. Not even a penniless person. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir. But I also understand that she pulls you in like the sun and all you want to do is revolve around her.” Nino chimed in before he threw the photo of Luke at him. “Snuff him out. You will feel better.” 

Adrien growled from deep within his chest and grabbed the photo, crumpling it in his fist as he tossed the rest of his drink and headed out of the house after putting his coat and hat back on. 

**Songs I wrote to:**

[ **Oh My Dear Lord by The Unlikely Candidates** ](https://youtu.be/eM6mQKan2WE)

[ **You Love Could Start a War by The Unlikely Candidates** ](https://youtu.be/UrmgBrIfLcM)


	3. Chapter 3

Two women stood on a stage and slowly touched one another as men sat in tables with drinks, watching. The room was dimly lit by candle light and the main color was a deep rich crimson with hints of gold. It looked beyond fancy as Adrien stepped inside. He peered around and gently smiled at one of the women as they flirted with him, running their fingertips across his shoulders. 

“Fancy a drink, Sir?” The woman’s voice was slightly shrill and made him internally cringe. He wasn’t there for the entertainment. He was there for a meal and one that the establishment could not provide. 

“I’m quite alright. I appreciate the offer though.” Adrien nodded and watched her walk away as he looked over the room to assess it. He knew what the man looked like. He just had to find him. 

His gaze suddenly fell on a man, flirting with a couple of the girls, with a drink in his hand. His hand, running up a woman’s thigh and teasing right beneath the hem of her skirts. Adrien softly chuckled and walked towards him, picking up a bottle of wine along the way. He set it down on the man’s table and took a seat, interrupting his fun. 

“Good evening, Mr. McCallen. I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting.” Adrien held his hand out to shake his. “My name is Adrien Athanase. I have heard of your brilliant shipping company and I was curious if you would love to discuss a bit of business. See, I have this miraculous idea that I am currently tinkering with and I think you may find my findings quite beneficial. I just might have found a product worth your time, Sir.” 

“And what does that so happen to be?” Luke McCallen took a sip of his _Absinthe_ and waited for the man in front of him to respond. 

“Why… a gentleman never talks business in such a place. How about we step out for a mere moment to talk about the matter?” Adrien gave him a killer smile and watched the man think for a moment. 

“If you’ll excuse us ladies.” Luke stood up and finished his glass of the green fairy before he walked outside with Adrien as the girls moved on to other guests.

“So what is this new revelation, Mr. Athanase?” Luke followed him outside and watched him point at the stars with his hand on his waist. 

“You see. Mr. McCallen. I wish to charge the ionosphere and use it as a conductor to make energy travel so that anyone can get energy from it. I wish to take what Nikola Tesla came up with and prove that it could work. Once that works… your boats could be powered by the ionosphere instead of having to travel with heavy fuels. Which in turn will make your ships lighter and therefore move in double the time. Faster boats… more product.” Adrien smirked and the man stared at him like he had lost his mind. 

“Do you find me to be some fool, Mr. Athanase?” Luke stared at him like he had two heads and four eyes. 

Adrien peered around them and stepped closer to Luke with a calm aura. He got closer, causing the man to back up into the shadows and away from prying eyes. Adrien suddenly grabbed the man’s neck, crushing his trachea as he whispered into his ear. “No. I find you to be a _despicable_ caricature of a man. A flapdoodle that can barely keep it up for a woman and _THAT_ is why you _rape_ and sell women like poor defenseless lambs. You _hornswoggling_ meater.” Adrien spit the last word out before a gentle dark purr emanated from his chest. He felt the man tremble and gasp as he choked on blood beneath his fingertips. “Your pathetic pulse is dwindling, Sir. And I much prefer my blood pumping through a bastard’s veins if I must partake in such a sin.” Adrien hissed and widened his jaws as his fangs shined in the light before he sank them into the man’s neck, ripping his flesh, and drinking from him as the man writhed in his bare hands.

Adrien threw the man off to the side and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he took off back to his home. His stomach turned and he felt sick from being what he was. He never asked for this life. Never asked to be a blood sucker. A demon. His father had forced him to become this monstrosity. Not him. His father had not only taken away his soulmate, but had taken his freedom to live and die. All of his choices had been removed with one swift move and it only made him despise himself more. And that was why he couldn’t let himself talk to Marinette. Couldn’t let himself delve into courting her just because she resembled someone important. Someone that he still couldn’t let go of. But a massive part of him wanted the man that she was betrothed to as his partner. And if he kept him as his partner… well he’d have her at a safe distance. 

***

Marinette sat at her vanity, brushing her hair as she peered into the mirror. She didn’t know why that mysterious man had looked so familiar and something about it bothered her. It was just a stranger. That’s all. 

“What has gotten into you?” Chloe walked in wearing a white chemise as she stood behind Marinette. 

“Chloe…” Marinette held her hair as she slowly stalled the silver brush for a moment. “Have you ever seen a man and thought they seemed so familiar, yet you had never met them before?” Her gaze was dreamy as she thought about the golden haired man in the shadows. 

“I have seen many men and felt like I have known them for ages.” Chloe took her brush from her and began to brush Marinette’s hair for her. “Every man is similar to the next, Marinette. Nothing makes one more special than the other.” 

“Tis not true and you know it. This one was… there was something about him that set a flame to my soul and I am unsure of why. I am unsure of even what that sensation was. It was- divine- dark- smoldering… like a warm fire that heats your skin and makes you feel-” Marinette held her upper arm in her hand as she sighed and spoke in a dreamy tone. 

“Grand… attractive… gorgeous? Like melting into a warm dessert?” Chloe filled in what she was saying, knowing very well what it was but not wanting to tell her the truth. 

“YES! Exactly so. What is that, Chlo?” Marinette spun around to face her best friend. “What is that alluring feeling that draws from your soul and makes you want to move to that person and collide like the stars in heaven?” Her bluebell eyes glimmered in the candlelight and made Chloe even more envious. 

“Tis nothing. Just a fleeting feeling that will vanish with time. It’s best to ignore it.” Chloe turned her around to continue to brush her hair. “I do.”

“But tell me this…” Marinette slowly peered up at Chloe’s reflection in the mirror and played with the hem of her chemise. Her gaze was sad as she peered into Chloe’s. “Why do I not feel this way with Luka?”

Chloe sighed as she pinned Marinette’s hair up into a messy updo. She didn’t know what to say to Marinette. Didn’t know what to tell her. She was a smart girl, but men completely went over her head. “I am unsure.” 

Marinette nodded and put on a fake smile as her bottom lip trembled when she peered at herself in the mirror. “Do you think they have made the right decision? Picking Luka Couffaine to be my betrothed?” 

“I think…” Chloe gently turned Marinette to face herself by her shoulders as she crouched down in front of her. She brushed the tendrils of hair behind Marinette’s ears as she warmly smiled. “...that parents only want what is best for their children. And Mr. Couffaine is a fine man, indeed. He will take great care of you and provide for you and your future children.” 

“But I do not wish to be provided for. I want to carry my own and be equal to him. I am unsure if he feels the same.” Marinette rolled her eyes and Chloe shook her head. 

“Mari… in this day and age… tis hard to find a man that will share that view with you. He is a fine man. Smart and refined. Well off. He will keep you happy.” Chloe smiled at her and gripped her upper arms. 

“But I do not wish for money, Chlo. I want love. True love. Like the ones you read about in novels.” Marinette worried her bottom lip as she searched Chloe’s blue eyes. 

“Those are just made up fairytales to make women dream of something that is near impossible, Marinette. No man in shining armour is going to stroll in here and save us.” Chloe let her hands slip from her shoulders as she stood up. “Now, I think it is high time for bed. Don’t you? Tis been a long night.”

“I suppose you are right.” Marinette stood up and followed her to the massive bed that was in their home. 

“We can’t have everything we dream of. If we did? We would simply have nothing to work towards.” Chloe warmly smiled as she laid in the bed beside her best friend.

**Song I wrote to:**

[ **Hunting Grounds by In This Moment feat. Joe Cotela of Ded** ](https://youtu.be/MLRyIG0ZDzU)


	4. Chapter 4

Luka walked into the massive _Agreste_ Mansion that was currently having a masquerade ball. The walls were gorgeous and filled with oil paintings that were done in a renaissance fashion. It was absolutely astonishing with it’s massive foyer that opened up to a wide white marble staircase. Marinette peered around her, taking in all of the small details.

A beautifully crafted piano sat off to the side and she stared at it with wonder. Her mind fluttered off and she was suddenly shook out of her thoughts by the sound of a man’s voice. 

“Good evening ladies and gentleman! Tonight is brought on by non-other than the charming Adrien Athanase.” A man with warm toned skin smiled from behind an emerald hued mask that ran over his eyes. 

Marinette took a sip from her champagne fluke and stared through her crimson satin mask as a man walked carefully down the stairs. Suddenly something sparked within her and she nearly spilled her glass as Luka caught it before it could tumble to the ground. Her corset suddenly felt tighter as she found herself staring into familiar emerald hued eyes behind a black satin mask. It only made his eyes stand out and suddenly she thought of a lush green forest. The scent of bluebell flowers and fresh trees on a spring morning filled her nose. 

“Welcome to my humble abode! I hope you are all finding this evening to be to your liking! Tonight! I hope to bring some jubilation during this dark time!” Adrien raised a glass of champagne that had been handed to him by Nino. “I would like to make a toast! May all your days be filled with luck and good health!” 

Everyone cheered and Adrien took a sip from his glass, locking his gaze with Marinette’s from where he stood. She took her glass from Luka’s hand and took a sip, not letting her eyes look away from the man at the top of the stairs. 

Adrien slowly walked down the staircase and shook hands as he made his way across the room to Marinette. He had his sights set on her and barely glanced over at the man beside her. 

He stopped in front of her and Luka with a warm smile. “Good evening.” He bowed and took Marinette’s hand, brushing his lips against her white gloved hand as he peered over it and into her shocked gaze. He stood up and smiled at her. “And what is your name?” 

“Ma- Marinette.” She swallowed hard as she tried to not get lost in his forest hued eyes. Something about him was so familiar and she couldn’t escape it. 

Suddenly she was surrounded by bluebells in a meadow with trees surrounding them. The soft sound of the breeze filled her ears and she was lost in the scents of a forest. The sounds of birds chirped around her as she got lost in a vision. 

“Lovely to meet you Marinette. And who is this charming man accompanying you?” Adrien gazed over at the man with dark hair and a teal mask. 

Marinette couldn’t find words and he wasn't coherently coming through either. Nothing he said made sense as she felt the familiar slow burn move along her skin. How it caused goosebumps on her skin like a wave through her whole body. 

Adrien’s gaze trailed down her body, taking in her matching red satin dress that hugged her curves and flowed around her hips from beneath a stunning corset. The corset had golden flowers and vines embroidered on it and it pushed her breasts up in the most fantastic way. The sleeves fell off her shoulders and hung in delicate swoops. Her hair was up and tendrils of hair framed her gorgeous face. He slowly peered up and watched as Luka pulled her closer beside him after he locked her elbow with his own. 

“My name is Luka Couffaine. A well renowned lawyer, Sir. We appreciate your invitation to this little soiree.” Luka held his hand out and Adrien gave him a firm handshake. 

“Charmed to meet you, Mr. Couffaine. What type of law do you practice if I may ask?” Adrien put his hand in his pocket and took a sip from his glass. 

“I am a Defense Lawyer, Sir.” Luka spoke in a charismatic manner like he was the most God-like creature on Earth. 

“It’s a damn shame that the court has just recently deemed Defense Lawyers to be a good addition to the courtroom.” Adrien smirked and flashed a glance over at a blushing Marinette. “But I am sure an affluent man such as yourself is well aware of that.” 

“Of course I am aware of that.” Luka was shocked by his words. 

“I could use a man like you on my team. How would you like to help me on my case?” Adrien smiled at him with a cunning expression. 

“Depends. What is it?” Luka raised an eyebrow and Adrien stared at Marinette once more. 

“Perhaps we should take this to my study?” Adrien was suddenly interrupted by Marinette. 

“Excuse me, but perhaps I can be of some service to you as well.” Marinette cleared her throat as she broke from his spell. 

The corner of Adrien’s lip curled up at her words as he gave her a shocked expression. Her words had come across as something more than he thought she meant. He tried to keep his composure and suddenly a woman with blonde hair walked up and took Marinette’s other arm in hers. 

“What she is referring to… is that she is an excellent assistant to a school teacher and her brain might come in handy.” Chloe rolled her eyes as Marinette stared at her with a confused expression. “Should that be something you are after, Mr. Athanase.” 

“And what pray tell do you teach, _Mrs..._?” Adrien smiled at Marinette again with a charming smile that only made her feel like he was more familiar. 

“Dupain-Cheng. And it is Miss not Mrs.” Marinette cleared her throat. 

“ _Ms._ Dupain-Cheng. And what is it that you teach?” Adrien warmly smiled as he grabbed her another glass of champagne from a server that happened to walk by with a tray. He held it out to her and took her empty glass. His fingers lightly touched hers and electricity ran through them, causing them both to get lost in a memory. 

She was in a blue hued gown walking down an aisle with colorful wildflowers that had green vines trailing from them. She peered up to see a smiling man standing at the end in a silver hued doublet. Light filtered into the room and cascaded down onto her, making her appear to be framed in warm sunlight. She let out a soft breath as she took his hand and suddenly she was back to present day, staring into his warm gaze. 

He could hear her heartbeat in his ears and it echoed sweet melodies and the memories of his wife suddenly made his unbeating heart ache in his chest. She shared the very same pattern as her and it unsettled him and made him even more curious. 

“Grade School. Orphans, Sir. I travel to orphanages and workhouses.” Marinette swallowed hard before she took a sip from her glass. 

“You are one amazing woman, Ms. Dupain- Cheng.” Adrien warmly smiled at her before he set his glass down on a passing tray. “Shall we go to my study then to discuss my matter?” 

Adrien led them up the stairs and into his study, where he did most of his business. The room was full of gorgeous wooden bookshelves that went clear up to the ceiling from the wooden floor. A desk sat in the middle of it all with a lamp and stack of books and folders.

“If you would kindly sit down, Mr. Couffaine. I have something to show Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Should only be a mere moment. For the time being… Mr. Lahiffe will tend to your every need.” Adrien smiled as Nino walked over to Luka, distracting him long enough for Adrien to take Marinette out of the room. 

“Where are you taking me?” Marinette was confused as to what Adrien could possibly want with her. 

“I have something that you may find to be more interesting than this boring conversation we are about to have with Mr. Couffaine.” Adrien took her hand and she gasped as his fingers curled around hers. 

Marinette stopped him for a moment and planted her boots into the ground. “Are you saying that I am some vazey woman?” 

“No, not at all. I am merely saying that you might find this room to be more entertaining.” Adrien shoved open a door to reveal a massive sized library. It had a massive crystal chandelier in the middle of a room of bookshelves that towered above her. A globe sat in one corner and a massive oak desk sat in the middle. Catwalks ran around the room with a spiral staircase at one end. 

“I- I- Adrien-” Marinette spun around in a circle as she took the room in.

“Was I wrong to think that you would love this room?” Adrien stepped further into the room with her in front of him. 

“I- This is- This is absolutely gorgeous!” She ran over to a shelf and ran her hands along the spines of the old books. “You have novels from centuries prior. This is- is _incredible_.” Marinette peered over her shoulder at him. 

“I thought you might enjoy them.” Adrien nodded as he watched her flutter around like a butterfly, taking in every book. 

“How did you… this collection must have cost a fortune!” Marinette took one of his books from the shelf that was from the 15th century. One that had been his wife’s personal favorite. “This is- I seem to have lost all of my words Mr. Athanase.” 

“You can frequent my personal library whenever you so choose, Marinette.” Adrien spoke her name like a poem and she held the old book to her chest. 

“Really? You’re not selling me a dog?” Marinette raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to laugh. 

He hadn’t laughed in ages and something about it made her heart warm. It was a beautiful sound that she wanted to hear more often from him. “Of course. Tis all yours if you like.” 

“M-mine?” Marinette was shocked by his words. It was the best gift that she had ever been given. “Why mine?” 

Adrien slowly walked up to her and reached over her shoulder to touch the books on the shelf, getting close to her ear. His voice came out like warm honey and his scent brought back the memory of wildflowers and a lush forest. “Well you seem to be enchanted by it and the pure splendor it puts on your face makes-” Adrien was suddenly interrupted by the doors opening. 

“Mr. Couffaine requests your presence, Sir. He will not wait any longer.” Nino stared at the two and how close they were. 

“You may bring that along if you wish.” Adrien smiled at Marinette as he pushed himself from her and she nodded as they made their way back to his study.

Luka stood up and walked towards Marinette, taking in the old book in her arms. “Where were you?” 

“Mr. Athanase was simply showing me his outstanding personal library. It’s rather splendid really.” Marinette warmly smiled over her shoulder at Adrien and Luka relaxed. 

“I see. Well, I am elated that you found such a grand collection. She always had an admiration for books.” Luka smiled at Adrien and watched the man sit in his leather chair. 

“I see that. She is a very smart woman, Mr. Couffaine.” Adrien warmly smiled and Luka nodded. 

“Sometimes a bit too much for her own good, really.” Luka chuckled and Adrien gave him a fake amused smile. 

“Yes, well. Shall we go over what my intentions are, Mr. Couffaine?” Adrien tried to not let his comment get to him as he clutched his slender fingers around the arms of his chair. The wood cracked beneath his fingertips and he reached up to try and gently tug on his collar. Too much and he’d rip the damn thing without meaning to. Men like him irritated him and he could tell that he possibly didn’t agree with Marinette’s career choices. 

“Right. What is it that you wish me to collaborate on?” Luka sat down in the chair across from Adrien’s desk as Marinette sat on a velvet covered chaise lounge that was across the room. 

She brought her boots up as she settled in to read the novel in her hands. It was a collection of romantic poetry and she was quickly enthralled with it. Adrien watched her from the corner of his eye as her hair gently fell in front of her eyes. He watched her slender fingers rake across her face to place the loose stands behind her ear. Her breasts rose and fell with each breath as she read. She was absolutely gorgeous on his chaise lounge and all his mind could do was think of her beneath him. Cheeks rouged and her swollen lips parted. How her fingers would clutch at his back as he moved within her. Slow and precise until she arched her back and let out his name in such an intimate way that it made his whole being shiver at the thought. He shook his head and came back to reality to speak business. 

“I am currently on the hunt for a group of men that stole something very precious from me.” Adrien snapped his fingers and Nino brought over files. Nino set them in Adrien’s hand and Luka watched him throw them down onto the desk with a loud smack. “All of these men have helped wrong me and I want them brought down. Now, I am here to offer a grand amount to you should you so choose to help me in my quest. I am sure that you are well familiar with more than half the men I have before you.” 

Luka took a file and opened it to find a familiar face. Each one he opened was someone he had worked for. “I am quite familiar with these men. What is it that they did?” 

“I can’t share the details, but I need to know everything that you know about them. Every last one. I will need you to meet with them and get to know each one’s dark secret. Bring me the findings and that is all.” 

“What do I get for doing such a venture?” Luka slid the files back across the desk. 

Adrien slid a set of keys across the desk in return. “A brand new home as grand as this one beside a gorgeous lake.” 

Luka searched his gaze that seemed to be serious. “You are not selling me a dog, Mr. Athanase, are you?” 

“Of course not. I only wish to gain your services. I am in dire need of more hands on this.” Adrien searched his eyes as he held the keys out on his index finger. “So, can I trust your extraordinary services?”

Luka stared at Marinette, who had set the book down to peer at them with a shocked expression. “I- I am unsure.” 

“Take it.” Marinette chimed in and Adrien quickly glanced over at her. “Tis a good offer, Luka.” 

“Where is the catch?” Luka turned his sights back to Adrien. 

“No catch. I merely want to give you a beautiful home such as this one.” Adrien smiled at him and Luka reached out to take the keys. 

“Alright. When do I start?” Luka searched his gaze as he pocketed the keys. 

“Tonight! A few of those men are downstairs as we speak.” Adrien smirked as he stood up. “And they have overstayed their welcome.”

Luka suddenly swallowed hard as Adrien’s tone shifted to one of annoyance.

**Songs I wrote to:**

[ **Contaminated by BANKS** ](https://youtu.be/DwZMHkYTvhY)

[ **Stroke by BANKS** ](https://youtu.be/mPujSbIdRU8)

[ **Drowning by BANKS** ](https://youtu.be/d8ySwlx45i4)


	5. Chapter 5

A woman with warm toned skin and a burnt orange satin mask stood off in the shadows, sipping champagne. Her dress was in a matching hue and the corset only accentuated her curves. Her hair was in loose waves around her shoulders and her gloves were cream colored. Her gaze watched Nino walk around the room, speaking with guests and following Adrien around like a lost puppy. A smile came to her dark red lips as she watched him. He was gorgeous and she admired how he carried himself. She also knew that he was close to Adrien and that was her main target. If she wanted to get to Mr. Athanase… then she needed to capture Mr. Lahiffe for a bit of questioning.

Alya took a sip of her drink and waited for the right moment to pounce. She watched Nino walk around a corner and she set her drink down on a tray to go after him. She made sure to keep a few people between them as she went after him. 

She followed him into the other room and pulled a cloth out from her clutch, pouring Chloroform onto it.

***

Adrien watched Luka go around the room talking to the men that he had shown him earlier. Marinette was standing beside him, drinking her own glass of champagne. 

“What is it like teaching children in our current state?” Adrien gestured with his glass and Marinette peered over at him in shock. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Marinette stared into his eyes. 

“I mean with the state of children working to help support their families… or simply just to have a place to rest their little heads... It must be incredibly difficult to see so much despair.” Adrien took a sip of his drink. “Do you not agree?” 

“Indeed it is. My heart breaks for them all. Some have barely anything to eat, let alone play with. That is if the children are even able to play. I try to make little dolls and things for them out of yarn and scrap fabric I have lying about.” Marinette sighed as she felt tears burn the edges of her eyes. 

“It pains you so.” Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away her tears. 

“It is quite upsetting really. I would love to take them all home with me. To give them a proper place to sleep. Food. But alas I can not.” Marinette took his handkerchief from him and continued to blot beneath her eyes. 

“I simply could not fathom what you have dealt with.” Adrien sighed as he downed the rest of his glass. He held his hand out to her. “Would you care to dance?” 

Marinette slowly peered up into his eyes as she slowly reached out to take his hand. “I would love to.” 

Adrien warmly smiled at her and nodded. “Brilliant.”

He slowly led her to the dance floor and pulled her towards himself to gently touch her waist. His hands were cold to the touch and that was odd to her, but she tried to find some logical reasoning behind it. Such as, maybe the room was colder than she thought it was. She gasped as he suddenly took her into a spin. She got lost in his gaze as he elegantly moved in a circle, gliding his feet along the wood flooring. She felt like she was floating on air as he took her about the ballroom. Her lips parted as his softened into a smile. 

He slowly dipped her back and swayed her from the left to the right before pulling her back up to take her into a circle again. He spun her out and back towards himself, catching her. 

“How… how are you doing this? Tis like I am floating on a cloud.” Marinette sighed as he spun them in two quick spins before slowing down again.

Adrien smirked and brought her right hand into the air, letting his fingers slowly slip from hers. 

“Spin.” His voice came out in a whisper and she grabbed her skirt with her free hand to do as he had requested. He waited for her to stop. He gently ran his fingers along the back of her neck and dipped her back, slowly guiding them to go in a circle before she stood back up straight. “You look positively elegant.” 

“Thank you. So do you.” Marinette blushed as he took her hand again and placed his hand back on her waist to take her around the room again in a slow waltz. 

“May I?” Luka held his hand out and Marinette kept her gaze on Adrien like there was something that pulled her towards him. She suddenly felt like she was being kept from him the moment Luka’s voice appeared. Like her heart was being ripped from her chest. 

She suddenly didn’t want to let go. Didn’t want to go with her betrothed. It hurt her to lose the feel of Adrien’s touch on her body.

Adrien nodded and spun her one last time. The skirts of her dress fanned out around her and she suddenly landed in Luka’s hands as he held her waist and took her soft hand in his. Marinette stared at Adrien with a saddened expression like she longed for something, but she didn’t quite understand it. 

She watched Adrien lift a new glass of champagne to drink while Luka took her about the dance floor. She kept her gaze locked on Adrien’s as the song sped up and she was taken into a fast spin. Luka turned her to face away from him and flung her out while holding one of her hands. 

She reached out towards Adrien with a longing expression and elegantly turned her wrist as she leaned forward onto her toes, locking eyes with Adrien, before Luka pulled her back to stand up straight. He spun her back towards himself and took her around again. 

“Are you enjoying your evening so far?” Luka brought his lips close to her ear as he took her around in a waltz. 

“Yes very much so. How about you?” Marinette was suddenly dipped and swayed back and forth before he yanked her back up. 

“It has been quite a lovely affair to be honest.” Luka spun her out and Adrien caught her again. Luka peered up to see Adrien nod and take her around the room again. Luka grabbed another glass of champagne from a passing tray and tossed it back as he watched the other man dance with his betrothed. 

“Hello again.” Marinette gasped as he pulled her close against his body. Much closer than he probably should be in such a company. His thigh pressed between hers as he took her about the room in an array of smooth spins and steps. 

“Good evening. Sorry I simply could not fathom not having another dance with you. Tell me. Do you, perhaps, remember this song?” Adrien brought her closer, holding her hand beside their heads as he began to softly sing an old song in her ear. One that made her suddenly flash back to another time, watching a man in armour training with a sword. She was lost in the thought as he took her around the room and he felt her nails bite through his clothing and into his bicep. 

“It sounds so… so familiar.” Marinette sighed as he slowed their pace with the song he sang rather than the song that was currently being played. 

“I gathered that it might.” Adrien stopped talking as he continued to sing it as he parted from her and held his hand up in the air for her to touch hers to it. He slowly walked in a circle with her holding her skirt as she kept her gaze locked on his. “What do you see?” 

“A man… in armor… practicing…” Marinette sighed as she got lost in her vision. 

“Do tell what he looks like.” Adrien Whispered as he watched her while they walked in a circle. The room disappeared and suddenly it was just them. 

“Golden hair, the color of the sun on a warm summer’s day.” Marinette got lost as he pulled her back against him, spinning her in a circle as he continued to softly sing the lyrics. 

“What else?” Adrien watched Luka from across the room as the man took another glass from a passing tray. 

“Eyes the color of the forests. Gorgeous and kind. His smile is-” Marinette got lost as her cheeks flushed. 

“Go on…” Adrien watched the room as he let her get more lost in the memory while he sang again. 

“His smile is lovely. He is watching me. Watching me like I am his one and only betrothed. Like I have never seen a man look at me.” Marinette swallowed hard and gasped as he suddenly dipped her back. 

“And what do tell is his name? Do you hear it?” Adrien whispered into her ear as he brought his nose close to her neck and hummed the tune. 

“His name is… is…” Marinette was about to say his name when Luka stole her away from Adrien. 

“I think it is about time that we go for the evening. Ms. Dupain-Cheng has an early start in the morning. I spoke with your men. I shall relay the information I have gathered in the morning.” Luka took her hand as she tried to keep her head from spinning. 

“It was a pleasure to dance with you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien bowed and watched her blush and nearly fall as her knees gave. She wanted to stay with him. Wanted to ask more questions as Luka took her away. 

**Song Adrien danced to with Marinette:**

**[The Greatest Showman Medly by Lindey Stirling](https://youtu.be/DGhPGH2YROA)**

**Song Luka danced to with Marinette and Adrien stole her again:**

[ **Beyond the Veil by Lindsey Stirling** ](https://youtu.be/Qg7L0OQiN78)

**Song that he sang: (yes... it's a traditional Scottish song, but I loved the lyrics for this. sorry)**

[ **If I Were a Blackbird by Brian Kay Official** ](https://youtu.be/0pPDcmQeMFQ)


End file.
